He Really Does Care
by Na-cat
Summary: SASUSAKU -implied- Sakura's not eating because of her diet, this leads to a few problems. But will this situation bring forward someone who really does care? oneshot


**He really does care**

**SasuSaku**

Set before the time skip, before Sasuke leaves.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but that won't stop me idolising him! XD

The beginning doesn't seem very SasuSaku -like but this is a SasuSaku fic, well implied SasuSaku at least.

It's also very short --"

* * *

"Right, I think we should stop for lunch."

"What? Another break?! I'm never going to become Hokage if I can't even train without stopping every half hour!" Team 7 were having a very unproductive day. A new book Icha Icha book had come out that morning. Kakashi had been waiting in line all night to be the first to buy it, and he was not going to let such a little thing as his job get between him and his precious new book.

"Here take this" He said as he threw a pot of instant ramen at Naruto, he'd planned ahead. There was no way Naruto's whining was going to get in the way of his reading. He'd also brought various fruits which he laid on the ground by Sasuke and Sakura before using his transportation jutsu. Naruto was wolfing down his ramen, Sasuke took a bite out of an apple, but Sakura just sat there. Sasuke paused before taking another bite, turned to her and asked :

"Aren't you hungry Sakura?"

"No" But a loud growl from her stomach said yes. Sasuke just went:

"Hn" and rolled his eyes, leaving her to do what she thought was right. Sasuke seemed to have gone back to ignoring her as he usually did, seeing as even the loudest of her stomach's rumblings didn't pull his attention away from his lunch. Sakura sighed. Great, now he probably thought she was a complete idiot, and now he definitely knew she wasn't naturally thin like Ino. Stupid diet. She hated dieting, she really did, but she didn't want to get horribly fat, then she'd have no chance with Sasuke at all.

When Kakashi finished his chapter he came back, and throughout the afternoon Saskura felt weak from not eating, but her stubbornness prevented her from even having a small snack.

The next day, after she skipped breakfast, Sakura made her way to the training grounds. A few hours later the three genin were all practising various jutsus that Kakashi had assigned them before he disappeared again. Sakura's jutsu required intense chakra concentration. She needed all the energy she could get. But having only eaten a bowl of miso soup since yesterday, she was much to weak. She didn't even realize what happened next. One minute she was trying to perform hand seals, the next the forest was spinning around her. She thought she heard someone shout her name before everything went black.

The first thing Sakura felt when she woke was pain. Her whole body ached. She tried to sit up and groaned as she held a hand against her head. She'd never felt worse.

"So you're awake." Sakura turned her head to see where the statement came from. Sitting on the end of the bed was Sasuke. His arms were folded and he looked pretty annoyed. It was then that Sakura finally took in her surroundings : She was lying on a white bed in a room with dark blue walls with an Uchiha symbol painted on one of them and Sasuke was sitting on the end of the bed ... Wait...Wait for it... Oh God! She was at Sasuke's!! But how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was passing out while training, she must have been carried... Her cheeks reddened as she thought about who must have carried her here.

"Kakashi's the one who carried you over here, if that's what you're wondering." Sasuke's words made her heart drop. But before she knew it she was once again over whelmed, simply by the fact that she and Sasuke were alone in an empty room.

"Ah...uh...Sasuke..." She started. But before she could actually say anything a bowl of rice was shoved under her nose.

"Eat this" said Sasuke and seeing that she was about to protest he added "_NOW." _with a scary look. Sakura obliged. Once she finished he got up and took the bowl from here. He started to walk away, but after a few steps turned his head back and said :

"You should get some more sleep, it'll get your strength up" Sakura nodded with a sad smile as Sasuke left the room.

"God! I can't believe what an idiot I am" thought Sakura. She was so angry with herself for appearing so helpless in front of Sasuke, she was supposed to be a kunoichi, dammit! She was so wrapped up in herself that she almost didn't noticed Sasuke poke his head around the door.

"Hey Sakura, I'll be taking you out for dinner tonight" That quickly got her attention, she stared at him with widned eyes.

"Wha... huh?" She couldn't even find the words, was this really happening?

"It's the only way I can make sure you eat properly, I don't want anything like this to happen to you again" He gave her a smile and left. Sakura was still staring at the now empty doorway, all she could say was :

"No way... He really does care." And with that she decided to follow his advice. She lay herself to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

So how was that? This was my first SasuSaku

It's weird because I used to hate the pairing, but I decided to take a proper look into it. I think I may be starting to like it.

Can I hope for reviews? (I'll write more SasuSaku if I get some XD)


End file.
